Búscame en mi Muerte
by my-inner-demons
Summary: Christine nunca fue un ser ordinario, ahora ella está muerta, sin embargo no encontrará el descanso eterno ya que despertó la ira del mismo cielo debido a todas sus acciones en su vida pasada, ahora dependerá de ella si acepta ser perdonada o escapar.
1. Chapter 1

Búscame en mi muerte Búscame en mi muerte Primera confesión

Es raro ver como una persona esta en aquel punto de la perdición, donde el estar en la cima clamando por entendimiento, es la ultima cosa que pasa por mi maldita mente.

Cabe cada sensación dentro de mí en estos momentos, las cosas por las cuales luché desde chica, porque siempre me gustó llevar la contraria.

Viéndome aquí, sentada, esperando que todo este asunto termine. No veo ninguna cara familiar, quizás todos lo que yo conozca están en un universo distinto. Sería lindo si alguien viniera a verme, y hacer un saludo al viento, pero milagros es lo que me niegan ya que pedí demasiados.

La primera vez que estuve aquí fue porque fui a protegerme a mi misma, no fue tan malo, no me hicieron preguntas ni nada por el asunto, solo me dejaron encerrada, y por mi naturaleza de curiosidad me escapé y, lástima que esta vez me excedí y maté a alguien importante.

Esta vez es algo más grande, involucré a todo el mundo, realmente logré llamar la atención de todos y mi resultado será un evento totalmente masivo, desde la región helada más tierna que pueda existir hasta la más fangosa y tétrica pero linda, se escuchará mi voz, el lugar ya esta ubicado, la cima de la montaña desde donde fue el epicentro de mi juego, la envergadura de mi descuido y la ironía que tuve al hacerlo.

Mi nombre en vida siempre será Christine, y al mencionar mi nombre muchas personas prefieren alzar la cabeza y pensar cuanto daño quizás les hice...

Siempre pensé que llevaría una vida normal, no espectacular pero normal. En algún punto pensé en dedicarme más a mi vida personal sin que las tensiones del trabajo me agobien.

Las cosas en mi trabajo están bien y acabo de comprometerme, comencé a hacer los planes para la boda pero veo que eso ya no será posible.

Luego de estar cuarenta y siete minutos aquí sentada mis nervios comienzan a funcionar, al parecer todo mi cuerpo ya debe saber que soy un caso perdido y que esto no ayudará en nada. Trato de ser un poco optimista pero… ¿a quién puedo engañar? Todo está en mi contra y solo con mi testimonio tal vez haga ligero el resultado y realmente saber si luego alguien me buscará en mi muerte.

¿Quién sabe más de mí?

Mi madre nunca pensó en ser parte para traerme a este mundo, a decir verdad siempre escuché que ella lamentaba que mis abuelos se hayan conocido, frase a la cual mi padre aún se ahoga en su copa.

Dicen que los bebes hacen muchas cosas durante los meses dentro de la madre como, patear, voltearse y reaccionar a las voces de sus progenitores, pero una cuando sale de ahí no es capaz de hacerles recordar eso y poco a poco llenamos nuestras mentes con otros eventos, llevarnos cualquier cosa a nuestras bocas para reconocer que es lo que vivimos.

Mi madre no se separaba de mí, veo con frecuencia fotos de ambas en esa época cuando yo solo miraba a la cámara, y pensar que siempre sé hacia la difícil cuando mi padre le hablaba de formar una familia con ella.

No significaba que ella no lo quisiera para eso, pero se consideraba no capacitada para dicha tarea y al final de cuentas, lo hizo bien... ¡realmente te quiero madre!.

La historia de cómo conoció a mi padre fue algo graciosa. Ella y sus hermanas fueron al teatro en el centro, la obra se titulaba "Todas las cosas deben pasar", donde mi padre interpretaba a un elocuente asistente... y para lo cual ellas se sentaron en primera fila.

En una de las escenas donde la protagonista tenía una escena sugestiva, ella le lanza una cachetada en respuesta a la misma de él, y fue donde sus lapiceros salieron volando de la boca, cayendo en el saco de mi madre. La historia tenía que continuar y no se detuvieron a pedir devuelta los lapiceros.

Luego de la presentación ellas fueron a devolverlo y el universo no volvió a ser el mismo. Y para que explayarme en algo ya familiar, ya conocen la historia, se conocieron, se gustaron, salieron, y aquí estoy.

Mi padre es... es... la persona más extraña que he conocido hasta este momento, mi madre y yo llegamos a conclusión que solo uno así aparecería pero dentro de un siglo.

Lo tiene todo, tiene todas las emociones en sí, y sabe manejarlas a la perfección.

Es un delirio estar con él, siempre tiene algo que contar y como lo quiere la prensa.

Recuerdo que cuando mis padres se distanciaron por un tiempo, a mi padre le dieron la tarea de producir una obra a su gusto "La historia del ego", basada en su desilusión que tuvo con mi madre, y claro que se ganó al público, tanto en producción y actuación.

Mi padre actuó también en novelas y era una aventura increíble cuando mi madre me llevaba a verlo, nuestro deber como el de los demás era estar en silencio al momento de realizar las escenas, y creo que por eso los directores no se incomodaban con mi presencia, pues creen que los niños hacen ruido y todo lo demás, incluso cada vez que yo asistía el director se alegraba que yo llegara y siempre me regalaba calcomanías sobre la novela _"yo estuve en la grabación de A tu lado"_ y demás accesorios como utilería.

Mi madre entendía el trabajo de mi padre, bueno era lo que decía siempre, pero como evitar saber que todo el mundo sepa que mi padre tenía escenas con otras actrices que realmente, y aclaro que estaban bien esculpidas las malditas.

Para él todo le resultaba de una forma muy asexual, ya que era hacerlo en frente de cuarenta personas alrededor y contra el reloj, pero era su mundo. Y estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y después de grabar se acercaba a mi madre y le suspiraba cerca al oído y le rozaba la pierna en señal que solo piensa en ella.

Mi madre por su lado era directora artística y años después me enteré que mi madre se sentó en primera fila únicamente para tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre y poder trabajar con él eventualmente.

Luego lograron trabajar juntos, ella dirigiendo y él actuando,y ella no tenía reparos en decirle como debía en algunos casos tener que besar a una actriz, auque en algún momento se le quiñaba un poco su vista como cual vidrio.

En fin mis padres solo tenían ojos para mí al momento en que nací, mi padre dejó de actuar y se encargaba solo de producir, mi madre hacia lo mismo, dejaba trabajo adelantado para que los demás lo terminaran.

Cuando tenía ocho años mi padre publicó un libro titulado "Viejo amor" al cual mi madre no estaba de acuerdo porque pensaba que mi padre no la quería más en su vida y que todo lo que él vivía no era lo que realmente quería, pasaron días para establecer que solo era una ficción creada de un sueño que tuvo y que no reflejaba lo que sentía hacia nosotras.

A medida que iba creciendo me interesaba más en las cosas que hacia mi madre, un día lloré como desquiciada porque asistí a una audición de sorpresa donde élla era quien seleccionaba a los personajes y no me eligió.

En la casa la esperé y le grité con toda mi furia, acción por la cual su frase fue _"¿terminaste?"_… luego me abrazó y me animó con un beso en la mejilla.

Por causa de mi desastroso pre-debut como actriz ante mi madre, me fijé en el trabajo de mi padre.

No saben como se emocionó, pero fueron tres días divertidos, hago mención a tres ya que el cuarto día, destrocé como nunca su área de trabajo por un descuido mío. _"Solo vete, yo limpio"_ fue lo que me dijo.

Con mis padres a espaldas mías y sacándome tranquilamente de sus territorios me encontraba en la adolescencia, una época en la cual una no desea que la boten por los que más quieres.

Ellos saben mucho de mí, como llegué, como gané, como la cagué en grande, como me caí y de cómo me superé. Pero no saben como mi infierno en el amor empezó, como lloré por mocosas que solo se perdían en sí mismas y llamaban a lo que vivíamos como algo experimental.

Ante todo siempre andaba con una agenda electrónica con varios apellidos escritos por mis padres, en forma que si me cruzo con alguien con esos datos seria mejor que evite en pro relación, pero aun así me cruzaba con cada loca.

Tengo descendencia católica, pero siempre me atrajo mucho la cultura Celta por mi padre y las curiosidades apocalípticas de mi madre.

No era que me inculcaban mucho esas cosas, si no que era como un cierto interés pero no extremo para llevarlo a la práctica.

Como dije al principio, los extraño muchísimo, pero sé que este momento no me pueden escuchar y no se alegrarán al saber donde me encuentro, si tan solo pudieran oírme y saber que los necesito ahora mismo, porque de lo que siempre dije que me gustaba, me refiero a la onda de lo oculto y medio apocalíptico, veo que realmente es horrible.

Ya empecé a sentir pavor por todo esto, quiero salir de inmediato de esto, no necesito estar exactamente aquí, debería estar en mi oficina, con varias personas a mi disposición, que cumplieran todos mis deseos, ya que soy una jefa de mierda con ellos, realmente los hago sufrir... pero sé que algunos me quieren, y otros se reirían al saber de mi situación.

Bien supongo que eso es todo lo que quisieran saber sobre mí y decidir que harán conmigo... a menos que me pregunten algo más, para ver si les digo la verdad.

¡Ya les dije! ... quiero a mis padres aquí, no pidan más, estoy aterrada, no sé que más quieren de mí... ¡quiero agua!... ¡quiero que desaparezcan todos! ¡Noooooooo!!

¡Sáquenme de aquí!


	2. Chapter 2: Ciertas historias para creer

Ciertas historias para creer _Ciertas historias para creer_

"**Mientras tanto los asientos que fueron señalados se van agotando, poco a poco llegan los minutos para comenzar una línea de intriga y la pronta locura que se desatara al saber la razón.**

_**Christine aguardaba nerviosa detrás de una puerta labrada en acero y sujeta a miradas que transitaban cerca de ella.**___

**Luego como si hubiera sido dibujado, un silencio se apoderó de la colina, el cual indicaba que Christine tenía que presentarse ante todo el mundo."**

Este asiento es realmente cómodo, para lo puede durar mi proceso. Es lo único en lo que estoy pensado en este momento ya que para evitar el nerviosismo tengo que pensar en otras cosas, y tal vez pueda deducir en que tipo de tela estoy sentada.

Desde aquí puedo ver mucha gente de la cual no tengo idea ni de su procedencia... ni un rostro conocido, ni si quiera la pulga que salta de aquel abrigo de visón.

Muy bien recapitulemos rápidamente, estoy aquí porque... ¡estoy muerta! No tengo salida alguna.

"**El juicio para Christine comienza con la entrada de uno de los personajes menos esperados para una ocasión como esta, era San Pedro un testigo clave pero un juez para esta chica.**

**Él quiso comenzar por decir la razón por el proceso pero esperaba que eso pudiera salir de los labios de Christine.**

**Christine no tiene un abogado defensor, ni siquiera alguno de la fiscalía se atrevía a presentarse y defender a alguien como Christine, y pretender dejarla sin culpa por su asesinato."**

Un ángel fue elegido para elaborar todo el proceso, sería él quien me preguntaría paso a paso como sucedió el evento.

Se ve como una persona muy amable y fácil de tratar, pero debido a lo que pasó lo dudo mucho.

Es alto, cabello largo y negro pero que le deja ver la cara larga que tiene, túnicas que solo vi. en algún cuento bíblico o en alguna revista japonesa.

Y mientras revisaba sus documentos me sonrió de un modo "no te preocupes", lo cual me alivió por un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonreírme pero ya con una "querida lo siento pero estas condenada"... ¡por estas cosas culpo a mi padre por enseñarme de una forma maniática como interpretar gestos!.

Cómo lo dije antes estoy muerta y no espero una buena respuesta de parte de mi sentencia.

"A vivir así yo ya aprendí" esta en una canción y al parecer será el epitafio perfecto para mí.

Otra canción que se acerca más a estas escenas es "Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me"... creo que en toda mi vida sonó aquella canción.

Y finalmente comenzó lo que para todos era un hecho, ver rodar mi cabeza entre sus piernas y saber que nunca volvería ver la luz, que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo, que mi alma pierda todos los recuerdos y que ni si quiera viaje como cualquier alma en pena... que solo desaparezca y no deje ningún rastro en algún lejano cosmo existente.

San Pedro dio inicio a la sesión que acabaría con mi vida y con lo que más quería en esta vida, poderme casarme con la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, la que eternamente será Soraya, la que me encontró y me domó.

Era el momento de decir todo lo que sucedió tan solo hace dos días, el día en que mi muerte no le interesó ni siquiera un poco a Dios.

"**El Ángel aquí como moderador da inicio a que Christine comparta con el resto que lo que sucedió hace días no solo fue algo del momento, que esto ya tiene un patrón desde que era una joven de 20 años".**

Por fin ya sé como se llama el ángel que formulara las preguntas, es Desmi quien acaba de hacerme una pregunta demasiada incomoda para mi gusto.

A decir verdad mi primer gran enojo fue directo hacia una mujer que digamos fue mi primer amor en todos sus campos.

La relación comenzó con pie derecho, quiero decir que congeniamos desde el primer día, su nombre Iris; piel igual a la leche que tomaba todos los días, de cabellos cortos y demasiados negros, los cuales por ciertos ángulos la hacían ver pálida, aunque no existía ningún problema de salud.

Ya antes de conocernos habíamos acudido a las mismas fiestas pero desdichadamente nunca cruzamos miradas en lo absoluto.

Éramos lindas juntas y casi nunca peleábamos a excepto por aquella vez que yo no quería que saliera con unas amistades y entre las cuales estaba un tipo que solía conocerla y que se notaba que gustaba de ella.

Iris que siempre estuvo apoyándome en mis estudios, nunca quiso que dejara algo postergado solo para estar con ella, y si estaba ella, solo sería para ayudarme y en lo cual no incluiría, lo normal que hay entre parejas, como... besos, mi pie buscándole juego al suyo, cosas así.

Al año y medio de relación hubieron ciertos meses en los cuales no nos veíamos mucho por nuestras nuevas ocupaciones y sin darme cuenta nos distanciamos poco a poco.

Fue ahí que dejó de enviarme mensajes a mi número, a crear vacíos en nuestras conversaciones y a molestarle cada cosa fastidiosa que yo hacia, y claro también viceversa.

Luego conoció a un chico, y al decir "chico" no vayan a pensar que aquel sujeto me la robó para estar con ella haciéndole cambiar su manera de pensar y sentir.

Nada de eso, este tipo de familia muy conservadora comenzó a ser el ancla del "hacia el verdadero camino", le decía que lo que estaba haciendo conmigo era uno de los pecados más grande, y que ya no podía ir al paraíso y más porquerías.

Iris era muy supersticiosa y si alguien como aquella rata cerca de ella contándole una y otra vez aquello y vendiéndole un producto de salvación, era de esperar que renunciara a mí, por más que su amor sea grande.

Una tarde y la recuerdo bien, ella me invita a su casa. Horneo galletas lo cual fue extraño, porque ella no lo hacía desde que tenía ocho años.

Se sentó enfrente mí y tomando mi mano derecha me dijo que lamentaba hacerme daño, pero irónicamente le dije que no se preocupara que no comería rápido para indigestarme, pero al ver las lágrimas cayendo de ella y sumergirse en nuestras manos, noté que era algo más que las galletas.

Dijo que ya no era posible que siguiera amándome con locura, yo simplemente no podía comprender, como era que esto sucedía, que la persona más sagrada para mí dijera algo como "no podré amarte más", me dijo que no había alguien más, pero que ya no seria lo mismo.

Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo, y ver la sangre llegar hacia la pequeña grieta en el parquet de su piso en el cual ella deja sus pies estar.

¡Que palabras decir!, Ninguna venía a mi mente, solo escenas de dos segundos en las cuales yo la golpeo contra aquel jarrón.

Nos seguíamos viendo en aquella sala, ninguna decía algo, y de un momento a otro mis lágrimas se animaron a salir, y una a una perdía su timidez y caía al vació de mi corazón, cada una de ellas contaba lo mal que me sentía al perderla, otras al saber que ya no tendrían sus labios en los míos, unas más largas gritaban por las sorpresas que me dio, y las que tardaban un poco al salir eran por ya no contar con sus escudos, espadas y alientos para mi persona.

Quiso abrazarme, pero me negué, no quería más lágrimas y que ella me dijera que todo estaría bien, porque esa es una gran mentira en todos los idiomas y en todos los universos, porque realmente cuando uno pierde algo tan cierto nada estará bien solo por que alguien lo dice.

Y por que negarlo ahora, todo el drama estaba ahí, y era perfecto... pero todo tiene un límite.

"No me gustaría estar en el infierno" fue lo que dijo la vil perra que una vez me besó.

En ese momento mi cuerpo se detuvo, de un momento a otro sentí que mi boca sé hacia un poco más grande y que los dedos de las manos se separaban y que mis pupilas hacían ver como las de un gato, pero fue solo por segundos.

Aquella mañana tuve un examen de historia y no tendría que llevar mi mochila, pero por intuición quise llevar un libro grande para recordar algunos detalles.

No lo llegué a usar, pero lo usé de otra manera, contra la cabeza de Iris, (no la saque de la mochila, solo la levante y fue una mega cachetada.)

Debió ser demasiado duro el libro y más la mochila... pues causaron que ella se quede inconsciente por un buen rato, y no supe bajo que efectos ella despertó, pero estoy segura que no le gusto para nada que le cortara el cabello desalineadamente y bueno, también llevarme todas mis cosas, además de rosear las migas y pedazos de galletas dentro de su ropa interior.

Luego fui directo a la casa de aquel tipo que le metió ideas a ella.

Gracias a Dios estaba solo en casa, y me recibió con una sonrisa de "maldita sea por que estas aquí" y asegurándome bien del ambiente, procedí con lo mismo, la mega cachetada en su patético rostro, lo cual como era de esperarse lo dejó inconsciente y listo para adornar su cara con los cabellos de Iris, usando mi envase de goma que siempre quise quitar de mi mochila.

No era suficiente pero era todo lo que podía hacer para no causar represalias mayores, que solo quedara en cosas de chicos.

¡Vaya Desmi, no sabias eso de mí! , (El ángel se quedó sin palabras y solo se quedaba observándome.).

Ahora que recuerdo fue un viernes, si que se hacen cosas de furia los viernes.

Solo en ocasiones veía a Iris y nos quedábamos sin palabras, a veces reíamos cuando nos chocábamos, solo quedamos como conocidas a distancia.

En cuanto a la rata aquella, se fue de la cuidad para no tener que volver a verme.

Iris aun quiere ir a cielo haciendo solo cosas buenas.

No me agrada mucho pero no puedo impedirlo.

Solo espero que lo logre, suena raro de mi parte, pero que diablos.

Esa es la historia de cómo me enoje con ella, y por lo cual empecé a preguntarme como surgió aquella sensación cuando Iris dijo aquella tontería.

"**Desmi se quedó asombrado, por aquel relato, y de inmediato se dirigió ante la concurrencia y explicó que solo aquello fue el inicio de sus locuras.**

**Caminando alrededor de mesa, le preguntó sobre como descubrió que esa sensación se apoderaba de ella cada vez más".**

A decir verdad mis padres siempre comprendieron mis reacciones, siempre supieron manejarlas.

Ellos tenían un poder especial sobre mí y cada vez que me enfurecía por cosas que realmente eran estupideces y no deberían haberse hecho, ellos lograban controlarme.

Tuve más interés por saber el origen de mis "espasmos" de furia luego de aquélla discusión con Iris, buscaba eventos que provocaran mi furia.

Las primeras cosas en las que quise buscar fueron en la televisión y en la radio, y siempre encontraba cosas sin sentido pero no me enojaba de tal manera.

Como lo primero no funcionó, pensé que talvez pudiera suceder sí las discusiones eran delante de mí; pero no sucedió.

Odio de por sí el transporte publico, aquel sujeto que recibe los pasajes no quería entrar en razón conmigo, sobre si yo le había pagado ya.

Y creo que ya podrán deducir que pasó. Lamento que aquellas personas tuvieran el susto de sus vidas al ver mi cabello levantarse un poco y que las venas en mis manos se hicieran notorias y que destruyera el bus.

Tuve que salir corriendo y perderme entre la gente para que no llamara más la atención.

No quise alucinarme la de (¡OH! Tengo superpoderes, que debería hacer ahora, luchar por el bien o por el mal.)

Solo sabia que fuera lo que tuviera me traería mas problemas.

Camine por calles en las cuales era una extranjera por unas horas, hasta que repentinamente llegué a casa.

Para cuando entré vi a mi madre sentada en la sala con un gato blanco, y se veía muy cariñosa con el animal y me dijo que pensaba consérvalo sin importar las tontas alergias de mi padre.

En los siguientes días fui la encargada del gato al cual llamamos Simón.

Tengo que mencionar que cuando un día saque a Simón a pasear me topé con un chico que paseaba a su perro y que quiso jugar con mi gato, pero de una manera muy brusca, que retiré a Simón y este chico comenzó a hacerme bromas de que tenia una mascota miedosa y que yo estaba exagerando.

Sus risas y comentarios comenzaron a irritarme, y quería golpearlo o talvez solo así canalizar mi ira contra él y ver que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero había un cierto detalle con el cual estropeaba mi plan, era tan solo su perro, y yo no quería que la criatura este involucrada.

Fue ahí donde decidí canalizar toda mi ira pero en una alucinación para aquel tipo; ¡y fue impactante!. De pronto su cabeza le daba vueltas y veía que muchos gatos estaban sobre él y trataban de comérselo vivo, comenzó a gritar a caerse y luego a levantarse, para mí todo resultaba ser una delicia ver aquélla escena, además a quien podían culpar, ya que todo sucedía en su cabeza.

Un dato que olvidé es que los perros son capaces de lidiar con cosas que los humanos no podemos ver, como fantasmas o sombras; el perro comenzó a ladrarle como quien le dice ¡qué té pasa ya cálmate! Y dado que aquel tipo no le hacia caso, el perro comenzó a ladrarme, como si en verdad él supiera lo sucedía.

El condenado perro continuaba ladrándome y fue ahí donde corrió hacía mí, lo primero que hice fue lanzar a mi gato a un lado y recibir al perro y sus filudos colmillos que pedían mi carme y sangre a gritos.

Me lanzó contra los arbustos y terminamos al otro extremo, una gran luz nos envolvía, era como si mi furia se combinaba con la suya, y era claro que no podía controlar mi energía.

El perro me sujetaba fuerte el brazo y se empañaba mas en matarme, continuamos así y mientras pensaba que talvez este perro tenga tanta energía mía como vencerme, temía por mi vida, mi corazón no soportaba mucho y por segundos me preguntaba si es que a alguien le importaría mi muerte, acaso alguien tenia algo bueno que decir sobre mi, ya que prácticamente estoy escuchando las noticias sobre mi muerte.

No podía dejarlo, así sea que la vida era todo un chiste pero no la coronaré dando mi muerte a un cuadrúpedo que coge mi energía con desfachatez. Así que comencé a levitar con él y como él sujetaba mi brazo derecho fue más fácil lanzarlo con las pocas energías que me quedaban hacia otros arbustos.

El "combate" había terminado, mire hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto y parecía que dormía, me acerqué donde el perro y estaba bien, solo cansado e inconsciente.

Tomé en mis brazos a Simón y caminamos de regreso a casa.

"**Apenas Cristine termino de relatar la historia, bajó la cabeza, pero Desmi tenia algo que aclarar en ese instante"**

" **¡Pero que fue lo que sucedió mientras caminabas!" Preguntó Desmi.**

"**Cristine dijo en voz fuerte y clara que no había sucedido nada, pero Desmi insistía, cada vez mas hasta que..."**

¡Esta bien!... comencé a desaparecer, surgió esa habilidad de desaparecer mientras caminaba, y ya nadie me veía, ni siquiera a Simón conmigo.


End file.
